Bothersome?
by MissPixieWay
Summary: "It's just- If I were to tell you it wasn't so much the wedding as it was the wedding night that had me worried, would you understand my meaning?"


Taking a long deep breath, one hand over her bulging stomach, the other sweeping back a wisp of hair, Sybil Branson exhaled and silently cursed whoever had just knocked on her bedroom door. Well, her old bedroom door. For the room she know stood in, and the bed she now craved to climb into and sink within, belonged to Downton Abbey. The place that had not been her home since she had swapped luxury for love, and married the family chauffeur, Tom. No, her bedroom was miles away, in a cosy corner of the grand city of Dublin, it's rough sheets and coiled matress calling out it's wish for her to come home.

Padding quietly across the plush carpet, the sensation a relief on her aching feet; baby Branson had been particularly active today, Sybil opened the door. "Edith?"

Having expected to find Anna behind the door, offering any last minute assistance into bed or a cool jug of water to see her through the hot summers night, Sybil was stunned to find her sister behind the door. But she was not stunned to find her visitor looking nervous and uneasy, after all, you only ever had one night before the wedding. "I'm so sorry to wake you, I know that you came up early to rest before the wedding but- but I-"

For a moment Sybil waited, hoping her sister would reveal her reasons for visiting, however Edith's pause lasted just _too_ long and it seemed this was not to be a simple goodnight at the door. "Come in Edith, it looks a little odd to be having a conversation out in the hall like this. People will think I'm hiding something, and we both know that's quite a skill of mine."

Her attempt at humour had little effect on her lip biting sister, so Sybil resolved to wait for her to restart the conversation and ushered her into the room to quietly close the door. Then, as Edith crossed the room to play distractedly with a pair of earrings on the vanity, Sybil stepped over to bed and closed her eyes with relief as she lowered onto the feathery duvet. And as she'd hoped, it wasn't long before her sister turned to her with darting eyes. "I- I was going to talk to Mama, but I didn't really know how to ask, and I know that if I were to ask Mary she would just tease so I- Well, I thought I would come to you."

Sybil wrinkled her brow at that. She had expected Edith to eventually come out with some worry over flower arrangements or to burst with an hysterical fit over her wedding dress; she hadn't been prepared for something that seemed so secret. "What do you mean Edith, are you nervous about the wedding? Because you shouldn't be, honestly, the moment you walk down that aisle to Anthony you'll realise it's all a big worry over nothing. Everything just falls into place."

Nodding with an obviously false smile, Edith came a little closer to Sybil and began playing with the thin silk splayed over the frame of the large bed. "I am nervous, of course. But I've seen both you and Mary married now, so I know how it all works. It's just- If I were to tell you it wasn't so much the wedding as it was the wedding night that had me worried, would you understand my meaning?"

"Ahh." Bowing her head, a little smile creeping onto her lips, Sybil didn't know whether to giggle or act coy. This wasn't going to be a conversation she would forget easily, that was for sure. And oddly, it was one she was suddenly quite interested to have. So, looking up at her red faced sister she patted a patch of the mattress next to her and waved over her stomach as Edith sat down beside her. "Well, I can hardly claim to be innocent of such affairs can I? Now, what is it you want to know?"

"Oh well-" Clearly her sister hadn't actually planned anything beyond the initial admittance of her evening visit. "I was just wonder- I-"

Placing a soft, swollen palm on Edith's knee, Sybil offered a kind smile. "Well, why don't you start with what you already know, and I'll fill in the gaps."

As it turned out, Edith knew very little. Only that man and wife came together on the night of their wedding to consummate their relationship, and that it was a wife's duty to fulfil such needs throughout married life. On the up side, she had collected titbits of gossip in ballrooms and at partys to know that for most wives their wedding night had been an awkward, painful and vulnerable experience, but even that information lacked actual _detail_. So it fell upon Sybil to declare that they should perhaps start with the actual physical side of a wedding night.

Needless to say, the next quater of an hour passed with many blushes and wide eyes, and even Sybil, the experienced wife and nurse could not bring herself to look into her sisters face as she explained, in the most basic way possible, how a marriage was finalised. In fact, it was only when Sybil came to the end of her explanation that she turned to Edith who was staring blankly ahead, as though replying each word in her mind.

"Does that help Edith?" She hoped it did, she was feeling tetchy, the baby felt heavier than usual, and she was sure they could both do with a good nights sleep.

"Yes, very much, of course." Another pause, in which Edith turned to Sybil, an almost determined look on her face. "Does it hurt? Only, at my engagement party Harriet mentioned something that made me think it would hurt. Something about her maid cleaning up blo- bloody sheets?"

It was at that moment that Sybil realised that she could offer Edith no further help. "Oh, Edith, I think perhaps you would be better talking about _personal_ experience with Mama or Mary."

Looking slightly affronted, and rather surprised Sybil would back out now considering the nature of their previous conversation, Edith slowly stood. "Okay, if you think-"

Standing, though a little less gracefully than her sister, Sybil began to explain. "Look, I would help you Edith, I would, only, I think my wedding night may have been a little different to what you are to experience, and what Mama and Mary went through." Edith arched an eyebrow. "You see, when I consummated my relationship with Tom, well I wasn't dressed by a maid beforehand, and I certainly wasn't bathed by one after."

Her sister tilted her head and went to begin speech a few times before voicing actual words. "What do you mean?"

"Well..."

_How many times had she imagined this moment? Many, was the answer. As many days since they had first bought the flat together in fact. On each visit to their new home, during all their preparations for their new life together, Sybil had slipped into the bedroom and stared at the bed as though scared it would coil up and threaten her with a venomous bite. It wasn't that she was scared of sex, no, working in the hospital with so many experienced nurses had taught her not to be afraid of that. It was just, she didn't want to seem timid, or worried on her wedding night. She wanted to appear knowledgeable, to show that women were worldly-wise and not delicate little petals.  
_

_And now here she was, having just walked out of their small washroom, dressed only in a silk nightdress at the foot of the bed feeling exactly as she had dreaded; unsure and unknowing. Her only comfort was that Tom, slowly easing off his tie in the corner, had not noticed her re-entering the room, so Sybil was offered one little chance to seem more confident than she really felt. _

_"I'm ready Tom." _

"You dressed _yourself_?" Edith was sat back on the bed now. "You got yourself ready?"

Sybil rolled her eyes privately as she sat back on the matress. "Edith you were at my wedding, you saw the flat, where did you think I was hiding the servants quarters? Under the bed? Of course I dressed myself. Though I honestly don't understand the point in wearing anything to be honest-"

"Sybil!" Her sister half gasped, half giggled.

"Well Edith, to be fair, it took longer for me to slip the garment on than it did for Tom to tear it off." The memory made her close her eyes wistfully for a moment; it had been a while.

"Right, I see. But you, you didn't say if- if it hurt?" Edith's eyes resumed their surveillance of the room.

"Oh well..."

_Tom shifted a little, using his strong arms to bundle her hot, naked body even closer, and knowing what was coming, Sybil breathed against his mouth, dancing her fingers up his bare chest to caress his bottom lip. _

_"Now, I want to."_

_She winced a little at the pain, but Tom didn't stop, and she was grateful. She wanted this, wanted to be a woman, his woman, his wife, and to stop would refuse her all of this. He moved slowly inside of her, even though something told Sybil he wanted to move faster, and the pain soon faded to a feeling that was odd, foreign, but sort of...nice. Then nicer, much nicer. Then there was this whimpering noise, coming from her? And Tom was moving faster now, and he was making a noise, a rough sort of groan that had Sybil's skin prickling. _

_Her fingers, now entwined in his hair, started to lose their grip a little, and her eyes fluttered shut as Tom trailed his mouth over her jaw. She assumed that he, like her, was losing the sense to keep kissing, so pressed her lips tight together as her body started to tremble a little, her whimpers becoming longer, drawn out..._

_She tried to cover her mouth to muffle the moan she felt gathering in her throat, but Tom moved in time with another thrust into her and pinned her arms either side of her head, leaving no other option but to release the high pitched sigh. And as the most pleasurable feeling she had ever felt washed over her, leaving her panting rather loudly beneath Tom's still moving body, she felt him tense and then gulp slightly before applying more weight against her__._

_For a few moments he still lay on top of her, peppering her face and chest with soft, feathery kisses. Any hope she had of her heart regaining a normal pace was quashed the second his lips found hers and she kissed back, desperate for him to be happy. She may be a suffragette, and less inclined to such ideas that a mans pleasure was everything, but she also felt, that as a womens rights supporter, she should be able to take joy in having managed to come across so seemingly desirable. She was soon rewarded._

_" Sybil that was- I- This is the best night of my life." He gently eased to her side as he said the words, but made sure his eyes never left her own._

_" Really?" She knew she was smiling like a fool, but she had little energy left to control herself._

_" Without a doubt. Now come here." She giggled as he pulled her so close against him her lips had no where to go but his. But then she felt a sort of damp on the sheets, and tried to pull away. "What is it?"_

_" I think there's- Yes, I've- I can see- Well I've bled a little..." She felt ashamed then for the physical sign of weakness, but-_

_" No matter." Without letting go of her fully, Tom sat up, and Sybil gave a coy smile as she stared over the no longer mystery of his beautiful, strong, able naked body. Then, he managed to twist the sheet in his fist and pull if out from beneath them, eventually tossing it across the room. " Problem solved, now come here, I want to hold my wife."_

"He threw your blo- bloody sheets to the _floor_?" Edith was stood again now and Sybil was worried that should she stand up to join her she would be sick from all the motion. "That isn't very prop-"

"Proper? Probably not, no. But considering he's the ex chauffeur and not a gentleman, it's hardly surprising." Sybil knew her reply had come across snappy, but felt no remorse.

"Sorry Sybil, it's jus-"

"Look Edith, I know it's difficult to understand, because it isn't what's _done_. I mean, for you, you will probably be led to a wonderful warm bath and wash afterward. But I won't deny, it was one of the most _beautiful_ moments of my life when he did that. It felt like I could do nothing wrong in the world. He held me close for almost an hour after we'd made love, and even when he suggested I go and bathe I could hardly bear to let him go." She had made the mistake of getting up, but she wasn't sure her sudden wave of sickness was from all the action or from her sisters attitude.

A further silence followed. But Sybil was relieved to find it was not a cold one, but a considering one; for her, she felt sorry for her hormonal outburst, for Edith, she was left wondering how she would feel should Anthony go against the expected.

"Is there anything else you would like me to explain Edith?" Sybil made sure her tone was warm and inviting.

And Edith gave a small smile at the gesture. "Yes, well, just one more question?"

"Of course?"

"Do you mind it? You know, when Tom want's to be with you? Is it _bothersome_, the wife's duty?"

Edith almost came to Sybil's aid when she bent over, but then she saw she was snorting with laughter and backed away. "_Bothersome_? Oh Edith, almost half the time I'm the one who starts things."

"_You_ go to _him_? Why Sybil!" Edith was snickering now, a hand at her mouth, and Sybil could tell her admittance had put her at some sort of ease, no matter how shocking.

"I'm not fooling with you Edith. Honestly, it's no duty at all..."

_"Sybil? Darling? I'm home!" Tom hung up his hat and coat whilst leaning back slightly to peer into the kitchen. "Sybil? Syb- Oh."_

_"It's Mrs. Branson actually."_

_Trying not to smile at the dumbstruck look on Tom's face, Sybil pouted prettily in the doorway and waited for a further reaction. It came in the form of a crinkled, eye flashing smile. A smile which on ordinary occasions had her heart melting, but tonight she would control herself, for tonight, she would melt his heart. _

_" Did the laundrette lose all your clothing? Or is it suddenly common practise to wear only a chemise and stockings about the house?" His inquiry was smug and flirty, but the way in which he kept missing his tie every time he tried to undo it told Sybil the effect she had wanted, had been achieved._

_She glanced down at herself before innocently replying. " Oh my, I best go check at the laundrette."_

_Her attempt at a lithe, cat like strut past him toward the door was stopped by a pair of strong arms hoisting her into the air. Giggling against his lips as he laughed against her own, Sybil wound her legs tightly around Tom's waist, grinding provocatively against him, and allowed herself to be carried from the hall to the living room. Then, without breaking hold, the pair toppled onto the sofa, only to begin a frantic removal of clothing. _

_When only Sybil's thin, silky chemise remained as the last sliver of material between them, she felt herself let out a soft, breathy sigh as Tom ran a hand up her thigh and did not not stop, but began to touch her in a place she never imagined someone ever would until that wide eyed moment on her wedding night. Now however, on their two month anniversary, she was familiar with such wonderful caresses, and lolled her head against the sofa as Tom's fingers dragged inside of her, his lips creating a slow path to her breasts. _

_" Tom, I want-"_

_" Me too."_

_And within seconds, it became obvious they were both aching after the same thing; eachother._

"Oh Edith do not sit down again! You've been up and down more times tonight than a Jack-in-a-box!"

Her sister froze in her lowering to the very much creased mattress and slowly rose. "I'm sorry, it's just, well, you've given me an awful lot to think about tonight Sybil!"

Running her palms over her little Branson, Sybil winked across the room at her confounded sister. "I told you you should have gone to Mama or Mary!"

Edith was about to retort when the door creaked open, making both women stand to attention, each feeling as though they were naughty children caught causing trouble. But neither of them were prepared for the flood of giggles that erupted from them when Tom walked into the room.

"What? What did I do? Sybil? Lady Edith?"

After a period of two or three minutes, Sybil's laughter subsided enough to encourage her husband to venture further into the room. "Ig- ignore us Tom. Come in and close the door, I'm quite worried Edith's laughter will wake the whole house if not!"

"Oh- oh no, I'm just leaving, I'll close it." Still clutching her stomach, Edith swept across the room and past Tom before turning back at the door. "Really though Sybil, thank you."

All at once Sybil's giggles vanished as she gave her sister an encouraging nod. "No need Edith, you would have worked it all out on your own anyway."

The door clicked shut. "Now what was that all about?"

He was beautiful, Tom, her husband. Stood there in his Downton Abbey appropriate dining suit, twiddling off his tie, his neat hair fluffed slightly, his blue eyes shadowed in curiosity. Sybil felt a flutter of something in her stomach then, not a Baby Branson shuffle, but a feeling she had quite recently lost. She stepped closer, her hands outstretched. "You're awful at getting these untied."

"Maybe I pretend, to get you to do it for me?" Could he sense her sudden change in mood? Probably. They were so alike sometimes it scared her. "But really, what was Edith doing here? When you left for a rest after dinner I was sure no one would bother you."

"There you go, see how easy that was." She went to throw the tie to the bed, but instead wound it about her own neck. "Edith didn't wake me, don't worry. She's just nervous about tomorrow, that's all."

"But the giggling?" Sybil felt the breath of his words on her lips as he pulled her close by the elbows.

"You know-" She kissed him quickly. "-Tom Branson-" Again. "-you ask-" And again. "-far too many questions."

"And is this your attempt at stopping me?" He said _her_ attempt, but almost the moment he finished speaking he tilted her chin to kiss her again; slower and deeper, mouths opening, tongues stroking.

Sybil kissed back with more passion, more purpose; she wanted him, very much, and was unsurprised to feel his reaction against her. Gently she began to ran her fingers up and down the crisp material barrier of his trousers, and after a few moments, when his kisses had run to her neck, she swept her hand beneath them. His head was on her shoulder now, dotting her collarbone with weak, non-rhythmic kisses as she took hold of him, slowly moving her hand.

Then, leaning closer, she pressed her lips against his ear. "Take me to bed Tom."

His reply was a little ragged, a little hoarse, but she felt her heart quicken as he took both her hands and began stepping backward toward the bed. "What's changed Sybil? Why now?"

When his legs bumped the mattress, Sybil gently pushed his shoulders so he sat, and taking the hint, pulled her onto the bed with him as he rolled to the middle. The movement had stopped their trail of kisses, so as agilely as Sybil could with her baby bump, hovered over Tom to press her lips to his, a hand briskly undoing his shirt buttons as he squirmed out of his jacket. From much vigorous practise in the past, it wasn't long before the bundle of clothing on the plush carpet grew in size.

"I'm your wife, and I love you, and want you. Do you need to know more?"

He clearly didn't, as his hands were suddenly firmer on her hips, lowering her, until they both groaned a bit too loudly for privacy at the blissful contact. Spreading her soft fingers, one glinting gold, over his firm chest, Sybil began to lift and lower, overcome with the feel of Tom's hands caressing not only her body, but the small bump that was their baby also. Her lip gently between her teeth, she smoothed back Tom's hair, already beginning to stick to his forehead and felt her own long strands tickling her spine.

Tom's rough hands soon abandoned their delicate trail over her breasts and stomach, and returned to her waist, where they became firm again, helping her rise and fall as he thrust into her. The added friction had her panting, whimpering alongside side his lower groans, and it wasn't long before she felt the tight, warm coil within her tightening, building, and with a cry of her husbands name, Sybil's body tremored, drowning in heat and pleasure.

They lay together after, not so much wrapped as twisted in their duvet, both clinging to the other, their eyes saying all the words their breathlessness prevented.

_I love you._

_I'm so glad you're mine._

_How could we almost have denied ourselves this happiness?_

"Sybil?"

"Mmm?" She snuggled her face against his chest, smiling coyly with the knowledge his heart beat so fast because of her.

"Why do I get the feeling there was more to Edith's visit than just wedding nerves?" He pressed a kiss, which he did not pull away from, to her dark, flowing hair.

Her giggles started again then. "Alright, alright, but if I tell you, I can assure you this, you'll never want to sit opposite her at dinner again."

o o o

_A bit of M-Rated action for the best couple in Downton Abbey. Because whilst Mary and Matthew never seem to come up for air, Sybil and Tom's baby seems to have come from the stork! GET WRITING SOME S/B M-RATED PEOPLE! _

_Oh and please review, this is my first one shot ^^ Pixie x_


End file.
